WITH THIS RING
by caress of shadows
Summary: Noah is invited to Rachel's wedding and is in for a surprise! Future fic.


AN: So here is another one shot, it's not beta'd so please forgive any errors For some reason I feel bad when I bother my beta with a one shot, even though she probably thinks I have fallen off the face of the earth! I am working on a new story, it's totally AU and it's a murder mystery. It of course will be Puck and Rachel centric but most of the Glee personalities will be featured. I can't wait to hear what you guys think! In the meantime I hope you enjoy this short story. It is a total fluff piece. Yum! My favorite!

AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed my other stories. I wish I was able to reply to all your great comments individually but, lets face it I barely can find the time to write!!

DIS: Don't own them. If I did I would make them smut!

* * *

WITH THIS RING

Noah "Puck" Puckerman stared in the mirror as he adjusted the tie to his black suit. Black on black, it was a little macabre for a wedding. The event felt more like a funeral in his opinion, anyway. Besides black is badass and he is a rockstar. He should be able to get away with it. He's still a badass. Even if it is Rachel Berry's wedding. And no, that is not a lump in his throat at the thought of Berry tying the knot. He's getting a cold. Yeah, it's just a cold. If he liked her that much he never would have dumped her senior year. _Yeah right, Puckerman, you keep telling yourself that._

With a disgusted roll of his eyes he grabs his car keys and the invitation as he heads out the door. He runs to the black sedan he rented and with a smile thinks about the hot blonde behind the Avis counter. He may have to take her up on the offer of drinks, or maybe he could just bang her in the back of this shiny rental car. He grins at the thought. Unaware of the woman two hotel doors down from him, who was checking him out, she almost swooned at the flash of his white teeth.

* * *

_Is that Noah Puckerman? No way. What could a rock star like Noah Puckerman be doing back in Lima, Ohio? She already heard about that Broadway star Rachel Berry having her wedding here. Ms. Berry was from Lima too and come to think of It, she and Noah Puckerman went to school together. Maybe he was here for her wedding! Oh my God, it is him. She threw down her feather duster and ran out the door. With a frown she realized his car was already gone. Even though it was against the Lima Hotel Employee Handbook she immediately pulled out her cell phone and began texting. This is just too good to be true._

_

* * *

  
_

As Noah drove through the familiar streets of Lima he couldn't help but remember the childhood he spent here – mostly the teen years. God, he had been a douche back then (especially to Berry). He was still a bit of an ass but, he mellowed tremendously with adulthood.

Noah grimaced as he pulled into the parking lot of Lincoln Mansion, the huge brick monstrosity that Berry was having her wedding at. The mansion was smack dab in the middle of downtown Lima, and probably the most recognized building in the small town. He knew just about every girl in Lima dreamed of getting married here. He didn't understand why, in his opinion the building was downright ugly. The mansions trustees had stopped holding weddings and other events over ten years ago. He should have figured crazy ass Berry would be the only one to accomplish having her wedding here, it was quite the feat.

Noah glanced at the clock on his dash. There was still twenty minutes until the ceremony began. He picked the invitation off the passenger seat and read the words again.

_You are cordially invited to the nuptials of Rachel Barbara Berry_

_Lincoln Mansion of Lima Ohio_

_Saturday Evening at Seven O'clock_

_June 15, 2023_

The absence of the grooms name puzzled the hell out of him. He knew it wasn't a miss print, there is no way Rachel Berry would have any mistakes on her wedding day. Everything would be perfect from the invitations down to the very last bit of lace. The word lace made him think of lingerie, which then made him think of Berry in said skimpy things. Oh fuck!

Noah was man enough to admit that there was something about Berry that just…tempted him. That lump in his throat though? That was still just a sinus infection. Or was it a cold? Whatever. He came in contact with the starlet several times over the years. The circles they ran in were surprisingly small. He was even a producer on one of the soundtracks for a musical she had starred in. He had hung around for two weeks just because she was there. He got her into his bed the night before he was due back in L.A. When he woke the next morning she was gone. They had seen each other since but, they never spoke of what happened between them. It has been two years since and he wondered if she ever thought about that night. He thought about it all the time. There was still a part of him that felt he wasn't good enough for her. If he wasn't such a pussy he might be able to admit that his feeling's for Ms. Berry went far beyond simple infatuation. What the fuck Puckerman! Put away your ovaries and get your game face on!

With a groan he pulled himself out of the car with one thought. _Stupid Berry._

As he walked through the parking lot he realized that besides his car there was only one other vehicle, a sedan much like the one he was driving. This was a wedding. Shouldn't there be people here? Just another weird thing about this day, he supposed. And was it his imagination or did he notice several women staring at him on the opposite side of the brick fence? With a shake of his head he made his way through the French doors of the mansion.

* * *

"_See I told you." The hotel maid Janice said. "And the wedding announcements in the paper said Rachel Berry was getting married at the mansion."_

"_I was in the same class as Rachel and Puck, and they never got along. I can't believe she would even invite him." A fellow maid named Katie said._

"_I was a year ahead of them, and I specifically remember them dating on and off through high school. The last time I saw them they were practically fused at the mouth." Nikki said, she was a cashier at the local supermarket._

"_Well they must have stayed good friends if she invited him to her wedding." Another friend Brenda said._

_On that note all four women continued to watch the entrance to the mansion hoping to see something more._

_

* * *

  
_

Rachel Berry was nervous. This was her wedding day so she figured it was normal. The issue was that she didn't have a groom. With a little hope she would have one by the end of the night. Proposing to Noah while dressed in a white gown may scare him off for good. On the other hand Rachel knew the best way to win him over was to go for broke. She was tired of waiting. She never should have run away two years ago. She should have stayed right there, where she belonged.

Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry, she couldn't help thinking their names combined had a nice ring to them. She knew Noah and her were opposites. She was matched luggage and first class jets. He was a ratty duffle bag, fast cars and motorcycles. She would never forget their senior class trip, when he forgot to pack underwear and had to go commando all week! She would never forget to pack anything, especially underwear. She had to be prepared for all scenarios. Regardless, Rachel had the most fun she ever had, that week with Noah. They had a surprisingly calming effect on each other. He dumped her as soon as they got back home. She pretended it was okay and that she had grown tired of his childish antics. She would never reveal how much he'd hurt her.

Rachel wasn't stupid she knew Noah wanted her as badly as she did him. If this wasn't the case, why did they keep finding their way back to each other? Rachel was really just helping out the situation. Her brazen move was going to cement the fact that they should be less casual and decidedly more permanent. She just hoped Noah would agree.

"I need some air." She said out loud to herself, suddenly feeling queasy in the pit of her stomach.

She moved out to the balcony grateful for the slight breeze. You can do this Rachel. You have done everything you said you would. Proposing to an unsuspecting male and expecting him to go forward with the nuptials five seconds later is no different.

She heard a sudden gasp, a shush, and then a giggle. She followed the noise with her eyes to the fence where several women were standing. One dressed in a maid uniform was looking directly at her and beaming from ear to ear. _How odd_. With a shrug she turned and went back inside the building.

Almost show time.

* * *

"_Did you see her? She looks so beautiful." Janice said._

"_She does, and she is so lucky to be getting married here! You know we all dreamed about having our weddings here." Brenda said_

"_Oh, yes. My bride's maids were going to wear pink. They still are, if Harley ever gets around to popping the question." Nikki grouched._

"_He will. Trust me you don't want to rush it." Katie laughed ruefully. All of the women joined her._

_

* * *

  
_

Puck was led to a small candle lit room. The room was empty. The décor was classy, with two rows of white wooden folding chairs on either side. White and purple roses were arranged on pedestals all around the room. The plush purple carpet and walls draped with black and white fabric gave it an intimate setting. He liked it. He figured Rachel would have decorated everything in pink and white.

"The ceremony will begin shortly Mr. Puckerman." The stout little butler informed him before quietly exiting the room.

Noah stood in the center aisle wondering where he was supposed to sit. It was ten minutes past seven and he was still the only guest. This day was feeling more surreal by the minute. The double doors flew open and his first thought was at least I'm not alone anymore. Then he looked up and saw Rachel Berry standing there. He forgot to breathe.

She began walking down the aisle towards him and she was so beautiful. Her wedding dress was traditional white but, she had fashioned a large black sash around her waist. She made a perfect bride. He wanted to be her groom. He wanted her more than anything. He realized that he always has.

* * *

"_Janice, I don't think it's a good idea to sneak into Rachel Berry's wedding!" Brenda whispered screeched._

"_Please, we are just going to take a quick peak, they'll never even know we were here." Janice replied._

"_From the looks of the parking lot, we are going to be the only ones here." Katie joked._

"_I can't believe I am going to see Rachel Berry get married! And we get to see Noah Puckerman!" Nikki said dreamily._

"_All of you be quiet! I just saw a flash of lace disappear behind that set of double doors. We need to figure out how to get in that room without getting caught!" Janice pointed to the doors. Her eyes narrowed as she formulated a plan. She would have gloating rights for a whole year if she pulled this off._

_

* * *

  
_

Rachel comes to a stop only a foot from Noah, and he remembers how to breathe as she speaks his name.

"Hello, Noah." She greets softly.

"Rachel, you make a beautiful bride."

"Thank you. So do you."

"Really? I make a beautiful bride?" Noah teased.

"Noah! You know what I meant!" She laughed, her brown eyes sparkling at his teasing.

"So who is the lucky mystery groom?" Noah asked, looking around the room as if he was expecting for said groom to materialize in thin air. He turned back to Rachel with a smile, effectively missing the four women scrambling through the double doors.

That pesky nervousness began to overtake Rachel again and she was feeling the need to bolt. _Stop it! You are Rachel freaking Berry you don't run from anything! You may never have this chance again._

"He's not a mystery. Actually, you know him quite well." Rachel hedged. She needed a minute to get her bearings back. She wasn't prepared for the way it affected her to see him face to face. She wondered if the awkwardly fast beating of her heart was healthy.

"Please don't tell me Finn finally got his hooks into you? And where is everyone?" He questioned, not sure if he would like the answers.

"No, Finn has not gotten his "hooks" into me." Rachel didn't miss the flash of relief in his eyes. "To answer your second question, you're the only one invited, because you're the only one who matters,"

"What?"

"Noah Puckerman, I have been in love with you since we were eighteen years old. I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me?" She asked. Her voice was strong and clear even though she felt anything but.

* * *

_Janice couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Neither could her friends and she could hardly hold in her a snort when she saw Brenda slap a hand over Nikki's mouth when Rachel proposed to Noah. Now silence filled the room as everyone waited for Noah to answer. Janice knew she would cry like a baby if he didn't say yes. Nikki was already crying. Brenda and Katie were holding each other's hands in anticipation. God, he was taking a long time to say something. It was everything in Janice's power to not yell for him to get on with it already._

_

* * *

  
_

Noah took a step back in shock. He just wasn't expecting this. Was he ready to get married? Yes. Was he ready to get married to _Rachel Berry,_ and all her crazy? Absolutely. But God, she never failed to surprise the hell out of him, and he couldn't form a coherent word just yet.

He knew Rachel was taking his silence the wrong way when she started to back away from him. She closed her eyes and took a shuttering breath. Puck wanted to kick himself when he saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"Noah please, if you want to say no, just do it. I can't handle this silence anymore." She demanded huskily. She couldn't believe she was about to loose him.

He took a deep cleansing breath. He couldn't believe he was fortunate enough to have her in his life.

"Yes, Rachel. I will marry you, on one condition." He said softly.

"What condition?" Rachel frowned.

"That all this is really real." He gestured around the room. "That we get married today. I am so fucking tired of waiting too, babe. I love you."

Rachel was in his arms in a second flat.

"Yes, everything is real. We can get married today, right now!" She told him excitedly.

As if on cue Rabbi Feldman came through the double doors.

* * *

_Janice led her friends out of the room as Noah and Rachel spoke with the Rabbi. Nikki tried to protest, but the other women explained that this was just too personal for them to intrude any further. Janice couldn't help one look back as the couple started to say their vows. These two people showed her true love really did exist._

_The news of the wedding spread like wildfire. The dazzling couple graced the cover of magazines for months. Janice didn't feel the need to read any of the articles though. She had seen it for herself after all. Okay, so she did purchase that issue of People. It was the 50 Most Beautiful People issue, who could resist it? Besides, the pictures of Noah and Rachel and their three month old son Iain had been so worth it!_

_The End_

_

* * *

_

_Reviews = love!!_


End file.
